Rain
by neverhappy10
Summary: The rain washes everything clean. AU oneshot.


Inspired by the epic rain here...n boredom obvs. My computer's gone blah again so I jux spent 3hrs typing this up on mah fone. Hope y'all r happy coz my thumb isn't.

It begins to rain and she does nothing. Not even bothering to put up the hood on her black hoodie. All she does is curl her legs up to her chest and rest her head upon her knees.

It's raining hard and she's not moving one bit. I start getting scared. What if she gets sick? What if she freezes to death, all because of me?

Damn it, why does she have to be so fucking stubborn? Why do I have to be so fucking stubborn, too?

I put on my jacket. It won't keep me warm and dry for long but I don't need a lot of time. I just need to get her either in her car or in the house.

Grabbing my paled umbrella and step outside, taking a deep breath. I move quickly to where she's sitting on her car. Her legs to her chest, her head burried down. Her black hood barely protecting her from the rain.

She's so deep in thought she doesn't even notice I'm standing right there. Watching her, fearing for her.

"You're going to get sick you know." Naomi's head flies up quickly. At first I can tell she is startled by the way her blue eyes narrow, but the moment she sees it's me, her features instantly relax. A lazy grin over takes her lips and her eyes turn sweet. God, how I've missed those eyes so fucking much.

"Don't care." She mutters softly. Her happy expression changes into a frown that I hate. It tears me apart to see her like this.

I shift uncomfortably, my shoes filling with water. We can't talk like this, not in the freezing cold rain.

"Come inside." Naomi shakes her head.

"What are you doing here, Naomi?" Her eyes shift up staring straight into mine. I could feel my body melting from under her gaze.

"I wanna talk." Her voice is low and soft. I can hear the pain in her voice.

"Then talk." The only thing I seem to be able to come up with.

"I'm so sorry, Emily." Her perfect blue eyes begin to swell up with tears. The sound of my name on her lips never fail to send a shutter through my body.

"I didn't mean for things to go this far with us." So she didn't want me, that's good to know.

Screw her! I'd had enough of this, "Thanks for the apology, bye." I turn to leave. She can freeze to death, I don't care.

I hear the sound of steps against the puddle filled drive way. "Wait, please." Her hand grabs my arm making me shudder again.

I hate that when she touches me I feel this way. I don't want to feel good when she touches me.

"What?" I turn back to look at her. Her hands fall to her side. She looks so innocent, like a child. My heart flutters helplessly at the sight of her.

"Tell me what's going through your head." I plead.

"You frustrate me." I frustrate her? She's got to be kidding. She's the one bouncing around, screwing with my emotions.

"How so? How do I frustrate you?" I drop my umbrella, not caring if I get wet. My hands are shaking and I really don't want to hold anything, knowing if I did it would show how nervous I really was.

"I'm straight!" Naomi screams out with frustration. "And I'm gay!" I shout back with equal frustration in my voice.

"I'm so fucking happy we cleared that up." I turn to leave again but she jumps in front of me.

"Wait." Her eyes pleading. God, why does she do this to me? It's not fucking fair!

"But with you I don't know what I am." Alright, that's a different answer than I expected. "Fuck!" She curses out loud.

She begins to pace back and forth. Her hoodie had fallen and I see how soaked her hair really is.

Naomi stops moving and looks at me, forcing me to look into those pleading and sorrow filled eyes. "You make me feel things, I've never felt and that scares the shit out of me." She whispers, loud enough for me to hear.

"So what do you want?" I'm shivering now. The rain has drenched every part of my clothes and body. That's the last thing on my mind right now though.

Naomi steps closer to me. Her face only inches away from mine.

"You. I want you." Her rosy lips brush over mine.

I just want to jump at her and hold her tight but I wait. I can't scare her off, I won't scare her off.

"Having me tends to come with a price." The price being bashed on and mocked for loving who I love and not caring.

Her lips curl into a smile against mine. "I could say the same for myself." I shut my eyes, her scent is too intoxicating. I feel as if I'm drunk and ready to pass out.

"You're worth it. Even if you don't believe that." Naomi whispers against my lips before pressing her own to mine.

Her lips, so soft. The kiss is slow and passionate. I let my arms wrap themselves around her neck, pulling her as close as I can.

I gasp into the kiss at feel of her arms wrapped around my waist. She takes that gasp as an advantage to slip her tongue into my mouth.

She taste so much sweeter then I ever thought possible. Like if she had eaten some type of candy before coming over. The best, most delicious type of sweet. Naomi feels so cold against me. I feel her shiver. I pull away, not really wanting but needing to. Lack of oxygen.

"You're so cold from the rain." I pull her closer trying to warm her up, but it doesn't work since I'm just as soaked as she is.

A small laugh slips from her perfect lips. "The rain washes everything clean." She says before kissing me again.

Apparently it does.

Biiiggg shout out to mah big buddy as usual. I can't read the word "laundry" without grinning these days. Haha. School year's ovr for meh so any1 wanna chat jux add me on twitter. Get into my smut-writing, teacher-flirting, full of naughty thoughts 15 year old head. If u dare...


End file.
